


Super Smash Extras Present: Electric Red

by arizonia1



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Electricity, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit, still unaware of Homs being aliens, decides to introduce Magnus to Dunban. This ends up being probably one of the best things he could have done when within the next day Dunban requires Magnus’ help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Smash Extras Present: Electric Red

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place ALL THE WAY back to the beginning of the Heart-to-S Support timeline. There was some loose holes Ginta wanted me to fill and this seems to be the only real big one that I had to do. This also gives me a good excuse to use this new idea I came up with.

_Super Smash Extras Present: Electric Red_

It's only been about a day since Shulk and his companions arrived in Smash Mansion. Shulk was off introducing himself to the fighters, as per requested of his roommate Samus, and Riki was learning the ropes of being an Assist Trophy. All this left of the trio was Dunban. He didn't really have anything special about him that would warrant any particular training for him to get used to Smash's rules. So for the most part he has been getting himself comfortable with the layout of the manor. Other than the sunroom and lounge, the swordsman feels he'll be spending much of his time around the hot springs. Just the sound of a steaming hot water bath makes him wish he was there now.

On his way to said hot springs Dunban had ran into Pit. The angel was talking with a man that was much, much taller than him. He looked bored with the brunette as he was talking and directed his gaze to the Homs who was observing their conversation.

He tilted his head before speaking. "Angel face, you know this guy?"

"Huh?" Pit asked as he looked to the swordsman. "Oh! You're that man that came with that new kid Shulk aren't you?"

Dunban nodded and smiled. "Yes in fact. My name is Dunban, I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

The taller male waved him off. "I'm not bothered, I stopped listening to angel face here about a minute ago. Name's Magnus, I'm an Assist fighter like that orange puffball."

"You are talking about Riki yes?"

"If it's the orange fuzzball that refuses to shut the hell up about being 'heropon' or whatever it is, yes."

Dunban had a difficult time not cracking up. Riki always did find a way of somehow annoying the big, tough looking, guys while getting amusement out of the ladies. The Homs explains that he's what is known as a 'Nopon' and had to also mention that he's a sentient creature of Bionis, not just some talking pet like what many non-natives presumed. When Magnus inquired about where the Homs was going he had off-handedly mentioned the hot spring and both were taken aback when Pit suggested they go together so they could both understand the full joy of soaking in a hot spring. Magnus simply looked pissed at the idea while Dunban merely shrugged at the idea, not really protesting but not accepting at the same time.

Due to Pit pushing it Magnus and Dunban did end up going to the Mr. Saturn Hot Spring together in the end. The angel would have joined them, but he had a match he needed to go to against Wario. This was a good thing for Magnus actually as he wouldn't have to worry about Pit trying to take his pants off. When the mercenary brought that up to the Homs, needless to say he was nearly mortified.

"What kind of child would even have the thought of doing that!?" Dunban asked flustered as he placed his hand to his head in distress.

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Angel face isn't a child. Far from that to be fair. I think he's almost as old as _me_ and I'm in my mid-thirties."

"M-mid thirties? Dear Bionis you don't look that old. Then again I can't talk much for a middle-aged man."

"You're in your forties?"

"No! I'm thirty!"

Magnus gave Dunban an odd look for that statement. He then stared up at the sky trying to compute how thirty was _middle aged_. There was no time for him to come up a logical answer though as he felt a sudden jolt go through his system and heard splashing next to him. He saw the Homs scurrying out of the water with a flushed expression on his face.

"You…. you ok there… samurai?" Magnus asked curiously as the other stood up.

Dunban stuttered but tried to stay composed. "Y-yes. I'm all right. Just. Excuse me."

The mercenary watched as the other man rushed out of the area of the hot spring, holding his injured arm close to him. It was such an odd and unexpected event to have just occured to say the least. It also struck a chord in Magnus, one that left him more curious about his Homs companion. Certainly this would not be the last time they meet in private, even if Master Hand didn't like non-fighters hanging around the main Mansion.

The next day Dunban woke up bright and early to see if he was feeling any better compared to the night before. His electric signature had started going haywire for some odd reason and it only got slightly worse when he went to bed. Getting up from the bed the war veteran took note of the sparks dancing down his arms and he could see that his hair was frizzing up a little from static electricity flowing through it. There were a few explanations that Dunban could come up with as to why he's suddenly electrified, but he figured it best to go down to the infirmary first to confirm his suspicions.

On his way down to the second floor from the first, avoiding to elevator as to not short-circuit it, Dunban ran into a small orange-haired Mii. She was holding a tiny little Joltik in her nubby hands before looking up at the Homs. Seeing that he was pretty much covered in electrical shocks she offered up their pet Pokémon to try and eat some of it away. Needless to say he was thankful for the offer, but had to decline due to the amount of excess electricity he was producing in the first place. Quickly he moves past her to keep going downstairs, hopping over the railing to get down faster.

It didn't take much longer for Dunban to finally reach the infirmary. The machines in the area started to go haywire by his mere presence as Nurse Joy invited him inside. The doctor had just finished checking to make sure Pit didn't have any major injuries after today's test of the six player Smash. Doctor Mario was very concerned to see the Homs swordsman literally electrified.

"Uhhhh… dare I-a ask what's wrong?" Doc asked as he finished bandaging the angel.

Dunban shuddered as a sudden jolt went through him. "Well. How else can I put it? I have electricity based powers and they're out of control."

Pit snickered. "Did you try unplugging it?"

After that joke, it was needless to say only the angel was laughing. Joy and Dunban were less than pleased with it. Dr. Mario just proceeded to ask if the Homs attempted to turn the electricity off and on again. Seeing as how the medical professional was just going to end up being useless the war veteran decided he would have to deal with this himself, alone. He stormed out of the room to try and get this situation under control.

Dunban stepped outside into the back courtyard of the Mansion and walked forward until is was away from the tree full of yellow Pikmin. He knew that they would gravitate to any source of electricity when left to their free will, and he didn't feel like cutting them all down. Gently he took a seat on the ground with his legs crossed before drawing his katana.

"Since there's nothing that could withstand the amount of electricity I'm putting out around here, the only solution left is to ground it." He said to himself as he stabbed the blade into the dirt.

He sighed as he grabbed the metal of his katana and felt his muscles tense as the electricity started discharging. It would take about five to ten minutes to get this out of his system considering the size of his sword. As he let this process go on he mused over the reasons his body was reacting this way. The first was that he actually hasn't properly discharged since that final battle back on Bionis. Clearly that was coming back to bite him. Either that, or it was the fact he felt his heart flutter around Magnus last night causing his natural signature to go out of whack. He didn't want to admit that second one though, he wouldn't believe it to be true.

He let out another sigh as he continued to let this extra energy leave his body. Ever since he learned that Ether Art 'Thunder' he's been needing to occasionally release the pent up electricity regardless if he's in battle or not. It just takes much longer to ground it all compared to just unleashing it in a single attack.

"You need help samurai?" Magnus could be heard saying as he walked up, sword in hand.

Dunban froze and swore he felt a light blush coat his cheeks. "Uh… it depends if you want to be shocked once more Magnus."

Without another word the taller swordsman stabbed his own sword into the ground and sat next to the other. He rested his free hand on the Homs' shoulder and winced a little as some of the electricity starts flowing through him into his own sword.

"If you weren't on my bad side I'd shove you off. You're clearly in pain." The war veteran says. "Why are you doing that to yourself?"

Magnus chuckles. "I'm the strongest human, descendent of the King of Gods himself, and many war heroes of Sparta. This is nothing compared to the Underworld Army."

Dunban looked at him for a moment before turning back to stare out at the garden once more. "I see. You come from a family known for strength."

"That's beside the point though. Explain why you even have to do this because this is clearly something that is out of your control."

A faint blush overtake the Homs once more. "Let's just say… I haven't released in a while."

"You mean this or in bed? Because I can help with that too."

Silence befalls them as Dunban turned his head again to hide his red face. Yeah, he was speaking in unintentional innuendos, but Magnus was just blunt. Maybe that second idea of the older man 'sparking' some feelings in him wasn't so farfetched after all. Regardless if the Homs was going to admit that or not, he was thankful for the assistance on getting the excess electricity out of his system. Maybe he could thank him later after all of this was said and done. He did _offer_ that second part after all. That, and it would definitely allow them to continue talking about what they were discussing the night before. This might just end up being the start of an interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, this takes place ALL THE WAY back before Heart-to-S Support because Magnus and Dunban just met here.
> 
> 2\. This story is supposed to sound a little dirty, but except for the last part with Magnus I hope it at least sounded that way (Magnus just makes shit blunt)


End file.
